thomasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Kart
thomas kart is a game for the Wii and Xbox One it has 64 tracks and 17 battle tracks Normal Tracks Nitro Tracks Mushroom Cup 1 Luigi Circuit 2 Moo Moo Meadows 3 Mushroom Gorge 4 Toads Factory Flower Cup 1 Mario Circuit 2 Coconut Mall 3 DKs Snowboard Cross 4 Warios Gold Mine Star Cup 1 Daisy Circuit 2 Koopa Cape 3 Maple Treeway 4 Grumble Volcano Special Cup 1 Dry Dry Ruins 2 Moonview Highway 3 Bowsers Castle 4 Rainbow Road Awful Tracks No Ones Gonna Play Kart 7-8 Mario Cup 1 3DS Shy Guy Bazaar 2 Wii U Big Blue 3 3DS Toad Circuit 4 Wii U Hyrule Circuit Peach Cup 1 Wii U Mario Circuit 2 3DS Wuhu Island Loop 3 Wii U Excitebike Arena 4 3DS Wuhu Mountain Loop Yoshi Cup 1 3DS Rosalinas Ice World 2 Wii U Ice Ice Outpost is a hack to make it say "Ice Ice Baby" and have a toad ice sculpture in the middle of the track 3 3DS Rainbow Road 4 Wii U Dragon Driftway Birdo Cup 1 Wii U Cloudtop Cruise 2 3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon 3 Wii U Water Park 4 3DS Rock Rock Mountain Retro Tracks to DS Leaf Cup 1 DS Yoshi Falls 2 GCN Baby Park 3 DS Figure 8 Circuit 4 N64 Luigi Raceway Banana Cup 1 GBA Ribbon Road 2 DS Dokan Course 3 DS Delfino Square 4 SNES Mario Circuit 3 Toad Cup 1 SNES Doughnut Plains 1 2 N64 Rainbow Road 3 GCN Mushroom Bridge 4 SNES Ghost Valley 2 Lightning Cup 1 GBA Lakeside Park 2 DS Donkey Course 3 GCN Daisy Cruiser 4 DS Test Circle DLC Tracks Elmore Cup 1 Elmore Junior High 2 Motorway Madness 3 Elmore Mall 4 Cafeteria Carnage Eggman Cup from sonic all stars racing 1 1 Dark Arsenal 2 Rokakku Hill 3 Sunshine Tour 4 Shibuya Downtown Smurfland Cup 1 Belvedere Castle "Bellveederey Castle" to gargamel 2 Gargamels Lair 3 Toyland Mayhem is set in the toy shop the smurfs go into in the 2011 film "The Smurfs" 4 Blue Moon Festival similar to test circle but its smurf themed Regular Cup regular show themed cup! 1 Coffee Shop 2 The Park 3 Cheezers Raceway 4 Spooky Forest spooky forest in "Blind Trust" and "Ello Govnor" Battle Tracks Normal Wii Stages 1 Block Plaza 2 Delfino Pier 3 Funky Stadium 4 Chain Chomp/Angry Wrecking Ball Roulette 5 Thwomp Desert Awful Stages of them are 3DS ones because MK8 had no proper battle tracks 1 3DS Honeybee Hive 2 3DS Sherbet Rink 3 3DS Wuhu Town Retro Stages 1 DS Twilight House 2 N64 Skyscraper 3 GCN Cookie Land 4 N64 Big Doughnut 5 DS Tart Top DLC Stages 1 American Football Field giant american football field where the cheerleaders and players practice from the amazing world of gumball 2 Monkey Ball Brawl is custom since sonic all stars racing has no battle tracks 3 Gargamania Theatre battle track set in the french opera house where gargamania was shown in "The Smurfs 2" 4 Starry Eye Land [a battle track based on the episode with the music battle and it is actually the music that plays in the background i have done all of the NORMAL tracks here is the link Thomas Kart https://mkpc.malahieude.net/circuit.php?mid=1038 Thomas Kart DELUXE of 16 cups it has the maximum amount of cups, 18 cups with 2 new cups with ported over custom tracks from the OLD Thomas Kart series https://mkpc.malahieude.net/circuit.php?mid=1040 the retro cups and DLC cups coming soon... this is a copy and paste page from my rejected page at another site